


Make It Better

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Development, Character Redemption, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Lucio just wants to make you happy, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Sweet Lucio (The Arcana), Tears, That is all, like fr he'll fight someone for you, so so so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “I love you.”“You already said that.” Taunting, you’re taunting him now. Victory.Looking down, Lucio steals himself another kiss to your lips. Lingering there, savoring the feeling of triumph you give him. “Would you like me to say it again?”You’re happy, that’s all that matters to him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 273





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Request;  
> I was wondering if I could request a usually cheerful MC just randomly breaking down in front of their S/O (specifically Lucio for me, but feel free to add anyone else)? I've had.. a less-than ideal past few weeks of emotional distress. Thank you for writing ❤️

Lucio would say he’s a man of many talents, he’s done extraordinary things, has many grand possessions that people can only dream of feasting their unworthy eyes upon. He’s a man of exquisite tastes; food, wine, decor, and fashion. He’s a noble Count and a beloved ruler, the people love him dearly, worship him as they should. He’s a phenomenal hunter, the best around, cannot be topped by any one especially with Melchior and Mercedes at his side. 

He’s a good- no, a _great_ man. Even better of a man today then he was three years ago, or even last year. All because of you. 

Your guidance, patience, your ability to see the good in even the darkest of places, of people. Your help and reassurance was just what he needed to make amends to all the people he’s hurt, all the harm he’s done in search of fame and power. How you spoke to him back then was gentle, not lacking a sternness to it, but not downright cold like Nadia and Asra. There was no venom to it like Julian or Muriel, but you treated him well even after knowing he caused your death. You were an absolute angel, descended from your pearly cloud just to direct him path onto the path of champions.

Not everything is fixed, he’s learned things take time and he’s going to have to be as patient as you were with him to others. It’s not easy, but he manages. And you help. You _always_ help, make things seem easy. You make him feel invincible, unstoppable, but now in a more reasonable way. In a safer fashion then he strived to achieve before. 

You make him a great man. 

One people do look up to, one people do trust and rely on. 

Lucio’s always wanted love, the fairytale type that gets passed down in story form for generations. The type children complain about and get disgusted at, he wants something real with someone real. Not someone after his fame, his money, or his title. Someone who truly does love him, who _sees_ him. And he found that in you. 

In kind, perfect, affection, reliable, you. 

And everyday he gets to wake up to you in his arms, shower you in kisses each morning, have his breakfast in bed with you, and get ready. Sometimes you dress him, sometimes he dresses you, and sometimes he’ll convince you to match with him. He loves touring the city to get you the herbs you need for your shop and bragging on you. He’ll sing your praises until you force him to quiet down with the promise of kisses later. 

You’re so beautiful when you’re laughing, and he’s the richest man in the world because he has your smile. It’s priceless, the sound of your joy and the pleasure in your grin. No matter how much gold he’s embedded into his arm or around the palace, it wasn’t as bright. Nowhere close to the breathtaking gorgeousness that was contained within your heart. 

How was he so lucky? How did he manage to deserve this, to earn this?

But Lucio was worried today. 

At breakfast, he couldn’t seem to make you laugh. Not even a chuckle slipped past your lips. And he did try; told an over exaggerated story, used a silly voice, had Melchior jump on one of the seats and be served with you, struck as many silly poses as he could. 

But you just gave a weak grin, barely any light inside it. His heart hurt, throbbed in a lurch so dreadful he almost bent his fork.

You politely excused yourself from the table when you finished eating, wished him a good day on his activities, and left alone. Lucio was left staring at where you once stood, hand over his chest. It felt tight, cold, and something ached terribly. 

Something was going on. 

Was it one of the courtiers? Have they said something unsavory? Had the servants done something? Jules? Asra? Who, what? Was it a terrible dream or something?

It plagued his mind the longer he stayed in his meeting, attention utterly crushed as he dwelled on the circumstances at hand. Nothing got done, he couldn’t focus. Everyone’s words were as good as silent to the Count, unhearing and uncaring because his magician just wasn’t themselves.

And he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

He couldn’t walk out of there fast enough, cape dramatically fluttering behind him as he rounded the corner in search of you. Another fear bubbled within him when he couldn’t find you. A true terror that makes ice run through his veins, something not even Morga can project into him. Because he can’t find you anywhere. He checks your shared chambers, looks in the kitchen, the servants quarters, you haven’t helped Portia at all today either. Nadia hasn’t seen you, Asra sends him a pointed look that he ignores thinking he’s responsible for this. You’ve seemed to have gone missing. 

And just when Lucio feels as if he is losing his mind, he sees you. Face turned away from view of him on the pristine steps, hunched as you sat on the edge of the fountains’ outstretched marble. No sound is heard over the rushing waters but your shoulders shake and it’s with fatal urgency he goes to you. Quick to make amends for whatever went wrong, whatever mistake he could’ve made without knowing. He can’t stand to know he’s ruined something, stolen yet another good day from someone who’s earned it, from someone like you. 

“What’s wrong!?” He says as he finally nears you, hovering closeby. He won’t sit down beside you, not yet. If he caused this mess he wouldn’t stick around to make matters worse, he’ll be out fetching flowers or giving you space if you desired. Whichever is preferred, whichever works. 

When your answer is nothing but a broken sob, face messy with tears, does Lucio’s breath leave him. Tentatively, he settles beside you, antsy with the need to make it _right._ Face scrunched in worry, right hand going to brush the hair from your face to see the devastation in your soiled expression. You all but throw yourself at him. 

It’s not in the sultry way you do when he’s successfully charmed you, not in the delightful squeal of your happiness when he’s made you proud, not even in the cute yet exhausted way you do when it’s been a long and troublesome day. 

Your bubbly laugh, the rosy shade to your cheeks, the shine of your smile all but gone. A distant memory to only be called upon inside his mind and he feels something inside him break. Your back arches with the strength of your cries, salty tears kiss his skin and it burns like acid when they land on him. 

Lucio holds you close, lets you cry under the roar of the fountain. His hand on your back runs up and down, moves in circles and shapes unseen to prying eyes. He won’t press this, not when you can’t even look him in the eyes. Instead he just tangles his free hand in your hair, scratching lightly at your scalp to soothe. Mindful of the knots that would result if he let your hair go matted. Needing to please, to serve you as dutifully as you’ve served him.

And you stay like that for hours. Not even the ache in his hips or the sore cry of his shoulder can pry him away from you. The white of your knuckles only worsen if he shifts, thinking he’ll leave you. The pure power held in your smaller digits curling around the white of his jacket is far too cruel, far too worse a sight to see. 

“My love,” he calls to you. Your sobs aren’t as loud or as frequent, but the sadness clinging to your heart holds a heavy weight to your body. He can see it in the dark circles under your eyes, the hunch to your spine, the trembling in your limbs, and the shakiness to your every breath. “Let’s go somewhere private. You and I, just us, hm? That sound good?”

You only weakly shake your head, disagreeing and burying the sight of your face away into the crook of his shoulder. “I d-don’t want anyone seeing this, I’m such a- I’m a mess!”

“Whoever said anyone would see?” Lucio murmurs quietly, slipping the grand cape off his shoulders to attach to your’s. It drowns your smaller frame, the fur trim tickling the sides of your head and making a perfect shield if you looked down. “Remember those secret portals?”

He feels hope when you let him guide you to a dead end, a brick wall covered in poorly tended to vines, long forgotten by the palace staff. He’s guiding you through it with confident steps and you both are wrapped into the security of your shared wing. If anyone was lurking in the hallway, one venomous glare from Lucio is enough to get them scampering off. In moments like these is he blessed for his known temper. 

His arms loop around your waist, bringing you close as he pushes the golden doors open, ushering you inside. There you just stand like a stranger in a room you’ve both made yourselves much more then just comfortable in. 

“How about I run you a bath, we can have lunch in here.” He proposes, rubbing your side reassuringly. Nerves racking up at your downcasted gaze. 

“Perhaps later.” Your voice comes out soft, delicate. But it’s still beautiful, so serene to hear now that sobs don’t puncture each word. “I want to lay down with you.”

“Your wish is my command.” Lucio teases with a smile, takes your clammy hands in his and kisses them. Going from palm to wrist, only stopping when his eye cracks open and he sees the heat on your face, sees the softness in your eyes. A tiny beacon of light among the dark surrounding your irises. 

“Lucio, please.” You say, tone airy. 

“Anything you want, my love, anything at all. Just say it. I’ll fetch it for you.” He beams, walks you over and pulls the covers aside. He sinks to his knees to take the shoes off your feet, kissing your knees and legs, doing whatever he can to get you smiling again. 

When you pull him up, tilt his face close and seal his lips does he sigh dreamily. The pads of his thumbs taking the anxiety right from your tensed muscles, his touches planned and light, gentle. He should’ve tried to find you sooner, offered his shoulder at breakfast. 

“Hold me then.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Lucio chuckles, following you down onto the plush mattress and welcoming your curled form with opened arms. You’re still not talking, scarily quiet, not making a comment when he rests his chin atop your head. So he asks, “What upset you?”

“Later,” You whisper. The sweetest and softest of kisses falls to his jaw as you stare at him, your expression tired and eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “Ask me later.”

“I’m sorry,” He says. And he means it, he doesn’t know how to prove it to you then, but he’d make another deal just to see you happy. He understands Asra’s deal, would do the same damned thing if the same tragic fate were to happen again. “I’m here for you. Whatever is happening, we can tackle it together!”

Your beautiful eyes slip shut as he lays a kiss to your forehead, the next breath you take is a big one. Deep inhale and with your exhale seem to float all the inky darkness inside your mind, body lighter, less tauntly pulled. 

“I love you, I really do. I want to help, please just tell me how I can make it better.” He begs, holding your cheek. 

You only nuzzle his hand, a soft smile finally spreading on your lips. When your lashes flutter, eyes open and pooling with adoration, does Lucio’s breath hitch. “You already have.”

Flustered, he doesn’t try to hide the effect you have on him but he does try to get closer. Even though there’s no way he could, he scoots and shifts until he’s satisfied with your head over his chest. Letting you hear his drumming heartbeat and feel the warmth of his skin, when you allowed him that, he’d known bliss. He only hopes it offers the same solace to you in this trying time. 

“I love you.”

“You already said that.” Taunting, you’re taunting him now. Victory. 

Looking down, Lucio steals himself another kiss to your lips. Lingering there, savoring the feeling of triumph you give him. “Would you like me to say it again?”

Your answering laughter is all he needs. Fills his chest with those quesy butterflies, flips his stomach upside down, scrambles the next smug thing he was going to say. 

You’re happy, that’s all that matters to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all of the support and love that I can give, dear! And Lucio's here to do the same!! I know you mentioned other characters but I hope it's alright that I focused more on Lucio, since he's the star of your show I figured it'd be better to get all of his love ;)
> 
> Hope it helped, please be safe and rest up! Best of wishes!!
> 
> Wanna leave me a prompt? Go [ here](https://theshipden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
